


Breeding Time

by 80sGraffiti



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: Dom Pooh!, M/M, Sub Piglet!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80sGraffiti/pseuds/80sGraffiti
Summary: When Piglet enters Pooh's home uninvited to secretly relieve his insatiable urges, he's found out and given the best punishment.





	Breeding Time

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Tram's Discord icon, a meme, and HM's sentence contributions, wuv yous ❤

It was around 2AM when Pooh awoke, startled by the shuffling in his living room, which, he soon learned, was accompanied by what appeared to be faint moans. Totally confused and worried, the cowardly bear decided to stay put in his room. That was until he suddenly recognized the moans after a few seconds.

"...Piglet? What in the world...?"

Overtaken by curiosity, Winnie decided to slowly step out into the house. There on the recliner in front of the fireplace lay a pathetic Piggy working himself to a pitiful high. The fire illuminated his pink body, giving it a soft hue of orange. Truly a sight.

As he cautiously approached the evidently preoccupied critter he suddenly took notice of how late it was, which only made this scenario all the more uncomfortable. He chose to keep Piglet from continuing by casually introducing himself with a humble question. Anything to avert his friend's attention from his desperate search for pleasure and, ideally, also get him to leave.

Clearing his throat, the modest inquiry was said and floated in the still air as Piglet went silent.

"What time is it?"

 

"Time for you to breed my pighole," squeaked Piglet.

Pooh stepped back aghast. H-Huh?! Was Piglet seriously asking for them to rekindle their past intense and sexual flame? His lost and broken tone sounded very sincere, and Winnie never could forget the special way his eyes twinkled when he was neediest.

That... look... it did things to him. His past lover knew to only give him The Look at the most intimate moments and only to him.

Past lover... Had it really been 4 months?

One day they had both decided to seperate as Piglet claimed "I need a more emotional partner! Whenever I show my vulnerability you get more aroused than concerned!" so Winnie had changed and grown to respect his friend's needs. It was for the better that they weren't a sex-driven, exhausting mess of a couple.

Yet now, when Piglet was in one of his desperate ruts (Pooh's favorite time of the month) and it had become clear that the smaller critter needed him by giving the bear the most deprived facial expression, Pooh was starting to lose himself.

"Piggy... you know what you're doing to me, right? I've been missing you and your soft, warm skin for a long time, but I care about you too much for what we have now to be ruined, so be aware that if you don't leave in the next 10 seconds I won't be able to hold back this burning desire anymore."

Piglet visibly began to tremble, yet not in fear, but anticipation! Finally, his pighole would be filled to maximum capacity and beyond.

"1...2...3..."

Piglet stood up from the chair, but only to stretch his arms and legs directly in front of Pooh.

"4...5...6..."

Piglet then turned around, his ass facing Pooh, and bent over to touch his toes. He purposefully let his curly tail glide over the bear's crotch.

"7...8...9..."

After taking a deep breath and sighing, Piglet walked to the chair to lean forwards on the armrest, perking up his rear once more, and all in feigned innocence.

"...This Little Piggy's gonna get his ass demolished when I reach 10, the shameless bastard...," Pooh thought as Piglet began to show signs of nervous excitement again with his jittery legs and heavy chest movement.

"...10..."

Pooh paced towards his rude guest, suddenly gripped his hips, and pulled him back onto his pelvis to huskily whisper "The Big Bad Wolf's here Little Piggy~".

Piglet squealed as Pooh covered two of his fingers on one hand in saliva, got on his knees, and began to dwelve deep into his small body with said fingers and tongue.

Piglet moaned loudly as Pooh's other hand had wrapped around his small penis and began pumping him while the fingers kept fishing around until they found the sweetspot.

"SQUEEEE!!," Piglet snorted as Pooh pressed hard onto his prostate 3 times only to tease him afterwards by repeatedly going ever so near it.

"This feels way too good... oh God, I'm gonna get addicted again, but...so close already..." Piglet thought as his muscles began to tense up.

Winnie felt the hole get tight around his appendages, so he removed his tongue and inserted another finger to quickly yet fully prepare the tiny animal.

"It's late as hell Piggy, why did you have to arrive at such a frustrating time? I'll only be able to fuck you really good once."

"S-Sorry Pooh... I-I have been feeling r-restless all d-day and c-couldn't hold i-it in a-anymore... I can't find a s-substitute for your warm, honey-sweet c-cum. I need this, p-please!," Piglet whined to Pooh.

"Fuck... you always know just what to say," Pooh grunted. "I'll help you, but for disrupting my sleep and being a little tease I'm gonna fuck you HARD on this armrest. Deal?"

"Deal!!!"

Finally, Pooh removed his fingers, arched Piglet's back, and prodded his irritated hole with the head of his honeywand. He entered him slowly but smoothly and soon found himself balls-deep.

"Shit!," Pooh growled, while Piglet let out a wanton sigh.

After half a minute of setting in Pooh began to thrust shallowly, but then exponentially gained more speed. It didn't take long before the sound of flesh hitting fur along with Piglet's cries filled the house. Winnie began to moan too as Piglet shifted backwards with each forward thrust to make it hit deeper.

So tight... so warm... Pooh was feeling himself slip closer to the edge as he savagely went faster and harder just how Piglet was begging him to.

He was going to cum, but not before Piglet.

He turned his pink friend face-up mid-sex, penis still deep within him, to then grip onto his shoulders as he hammered through.

"P-Piggy, I'm gonna breed your 'pighole' so good you'll never be empty again!!!" exclaimed Pooh, and all poor Piglet could do was moan in approval.

"S-SQUEEEE!!," Piglet wailed as he reached his climax with Pooh joining him soon after with a resounding "Y-YESSS!!"

As Pooh slowly pulled himself out of an absolutely-wrecked Piggy he placed one of his arms under the creature's back and the other below his knees. He lifted him up and then sat himself on the chair.

"W-Winnie?," Piglet asked.

"What is it?," replied Pooh.

"...thank you."

With his little Piggy dozing off in his lap, Pooh found himself melting into the seat and nearby fire. As his eyelids fell he silently thanked Piglet too.

**Author's Note:**

> God is Dead


End file.
